


i do i do (want to spend my life with you)

by nineafternoons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, god help these two, jihoon is a master at dropping hints, side!jisol, soonyoung acts oblivious, use of sex toys lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineafternoons/pseuds/nineafternoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage is just around the corner, and Jihoon gets the proposal of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i do i do (want to spend my life with you)

It starts a little bit after Jisoo came hyperventilating to him, conveniently fanning himself with his newly-decorated hand. _Well_ , engagement rings are not really a mere decor; in fact, it holds so much meaning—but Jihoon is a bit bitter and borderline envious to reach such a coherent understanding as of the moment.

Jisoo is getting married.

"I don't know! I was so surprised. He rented us a private yacht, and we had a moonlit dinner," Jisoo says, his voice a pitch higher. His face is flushed. "And the next thing I knew, _bam!_ He asked the question!"

"I'm really happy for you," Jihoon says and it drips with outmost sincerity (really, he is. Jisoo is a lovely person and a good friend.) The other teachers have extended their ears to their conversation at some point, and are now slowly inching closer to get a better scoop of the attractive English teacher's love life status. Jisoo doesn't mind. In fact, he raises his voice for everyone to hear, "you're all invited to my wedding!"

There were cheers after that, and a whole string of 'congratulations,' 'Hansol is lucky to have a wonderful man like you in his life,' and for specification, Jihoon says: 'I'll kill Hansol if he ever hurts you,' which resulted into Jisoo laughing and replying, 'don't worry, I'll do exactly just that if he does something funny.'

When the mini celebration dies down a little and lunch break comes to a near end, the members of the faculty go to their respective classes. Jihoon and Jisoo walk down the hall together.

"So, what about you and Soonyoung? Do you think he's gonna pop the question any time soon?"

Jihoon scoffs. "Soonyoung who?"

Jisoo pats him on the back. "That's rough, buddy."

"No, I mean—yes, I've been with that rich asshole for like what? 5 years?" Jihoon rants, "We live together, bathe together, have sex on a daily basis, and of course I love him and I would love to spend the rest of my life with him, but he just—I don't know," he takes a deep breath and tries to form a better sentence than 'he's a frustrating dick, but I love him and his dick.' He needn't really say more, because Jisoo assures him that he understands. He gets him.

An advice comes after: "Why don't you try to actually talk about it with him?" he then snaps his fingers, "or even better—why don't you drop hints?"

Jisoo's advice stuck with him until his next class and even hours after that. It's a good thing he doesn't have any new lesson to teach today (he's just going to give the students a really hard quiz allotted for a whole period) or else he would've been really distracted; _o_ _h these zeroes look like rings, and guess what high schooler kids, I'm not getting any of that anytime soon!_

He commutes home after two classes and buys five bags of chips on the way, cheese rings included.

Hints.

Let's start with a relaxing movie night.

Soonyoung appreciates movies to a great extent. In another life, he'd probably be a film critic. During their courting stage and when they actually got together, movie nights are a perpetual practice for the both of them—from cinemas to their living room, to their mini home theater (Soonyoung is the CEO of a famous appliances and gadgets brand, so building the mini home theater in their comfortable mansion comes off without a hitch.)

They're movie enthusiasts, yes, but when they encounter a rotten tomatoes film, they just opt to get frisky and make out.

Jihoon thinks back to the time they watched Babadook.

_He's not a huge fan of horror movies, and conveniently, they sat at the very back of the cinema. Soonyoung is focused though, munching the popcorn animatedly. When he finished eating, he places the paperbag opposite his feet—and that's when he sees Jihoon shivering and curling._

_"Babe, it's not that scary," Soonyoung whispers, holding his hand, "but if you're cringing at the cinematography and script progression, then I understand."_

_"Why are you so focused on watching it?"_

_"Might as well make the most of the money we spent on this," Soonyoung shrugs. "But baby, it's really not that scary."_

_Jihoon clears his throat. "Well, I don't want to watch it anymore…"_

_"Do you…?"_

_"Yeah," Jihoon breathes._

Protocols.

_And Soonyoung kisses him right there, and both try their best to keep quiet. At some point, when Babadook finally appears, or rather, the half of its face, Soonyoung reaches for his thigh and grips it hard. Jihoon moans._

_"Holy shit,"_

_"It's okay," Soonyoung murmurs against his lips. He just gave Jihoon a purplish bruise on his neck, "you want to ditch?"_

_"Sure, I'll suck you off while you drive."_

 

 

Jihoon sighs. Now that they're young adults with pretty stable jobs, self-control is a must. Sometimes. One perfect example of this is when Jihoon crosses his legs, wears the seat belt, and folds his hands as he talks to Soonyoung _normally,_ while the latter looked so fucking damn sexy and irresistible in a suit. (And to top it all off, he wore a dark button-up underneath. Jesus.)

Self-control.

When he got home, he changes into one of Soonyoung’s shirts and a pair of  _really_ short shorts. He’s at the kitchen now, preparing food, migrating the chips to the bowls. He hears a clicking and rustling sound by the entrance of their house. Soonyoung is home.

Jihoon tries to keep his calm. He _needs_ to—in order for his plan to work, to deliver his hints smoothly.

Strong arms wrap themselves around his waist and the owner of it buries his nose on the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“Movie night?”

Jihoon nods. “Yeah.”

“Oh baby, but you’re dressed like this. Do you really expect I can live through _just_ a movie night?” he pouts. _Okay, Jihoon, don’t give in. If you give him the booty tonight, you lose._

Jihoon smiles. “You’re a big boy, you can live.”

Soonyoung doesn’t reply after that. Instead, he pins him with his hips and kisses him fiercely, tongue and all that. Jihoon moans and grips his long sleeves.

“Still movie night?”

Jihoon takes a deep breath and says with outstanding conviction, “you horny banshee, it’s movie night.”

Soonyoung grinds his hips against his’. “Really?”

Jihoon clears his throat. “Yeah, really,” it took all of his willpower to push Soonyoung off of him. “now go get changed. Living room, okay?”

Soonyoung laughs. “Okay,” he cups Jihoon’s face. “Give me a kiss.”

Jihoon obliges and presses a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. He slaps his ass and tells him once again, “get changed!”

 

“27 Dresses, Bride Wars, Bridesmaids,” Soonyoung frowns, flipping through the DVDs Jihoon handed him. “The Wedding Planner, The Proposal, Princess Diaries 2: The Royal Engagement—”

“Oh and here—” Jihoon hands him more DVDs.

“Corpse Bride and The Princess Bride!” Soonyoung comments, “wow, honey, aren’t you very specific tonight?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon says. “So which movie?”

“Let’s go with The Proposal. Is that okay with you?”

“Of course.”

They cuddle under heaps of blankets after that, bowls of chips on their laps. Jihoon is having a hard time focusing on the movie, since Soonyoung is pressed up against him, occasionally giving him a random kiss on the top of his head, shoulder, _anywhere_. Still, after five years of being together, Soonyoung still manages to make the butterflies in his stomach go on a frenzy. How could someone look so hot by wearing a simple, white t-shirt? What the fuck.

He proceeds to his plan then.

And the word ‘subtle’ is thrown out of the window.

“I wonder what it feels like to be proposed to…” Jihoon clears his throat and waits for Soonyoung’s reply. If he doesn’t catch on with his hint, only god knows what—

“Well, it’s a _fake_ proposal. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

“Of course I don’t want a fake proposal, I want a real one,” Jihoon mumbles quietly, and he doesn’t know if Soonyoung heard him or not, since the latter didn’t reply, sipping on his coke and  _actually_ watching the movie.

Jihoon resorts to his plan B then. He takes a deep breath and says, “Soonyoung, I want a ring.”

And Jihoon expected Soonyoung to reply with a ‘what kind of ring?’ and he’d say, ‘an engagement ring, a wedding ring. Marry the shit out of me, please.’

But Soonyoung stays quiet, absent-mindedly handing him a bowl of cheese _rings_.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jihoon bursts, scowling. Soonyoung pauses the movie and stars at Jihoon concernedly, “babe, what’s wrong?”

“Don’t ‘babe, what’s wrong’ me,” Jihoon stands up, but not that abruptly since he doesn’t want to make a mess via the chips. Considerate.

“No, really, you said you wanted rings, so I—”

Jihoon sniffs, clenches his fist, and says, " _goodnight._ "

 

He tries again.

It’s a Saturday and they’re on a date.

Jihoon figures that Soonyoung is still a bit confused of his outburst the other day—and even if his boyfriend lacked knowledge of what he was fussing about, he still made it up to him. He’s extra sweet today, showering him with compliments, pampering him ever so wonderfully that Jihoon just wants to indulge in Soonyoung’s presence forever.

“Oh look, babe,” Jihoon tugs Soonyoung’s hand and leads him closer to the display window of the fancy jewelry shop. He clears his throat and says, “these are nice rings, don’t you think?”

And while he had the intention to actually sound excited and hinting, it came off sadly, almost inaudible even, consumed of the sudden realization that maybe, _maybe_ Soonyoung didn’t want to marry him, didn’t want to be with him for the rest of his life. It’s bad timing, perhaps, feeling this way in the middle of a crowded mall—so he takes a deep breath and says after a few beats, “let’s go.”

“Don’t you want to check the other stuff inside?” Soonyoung offers, looking at him concernedly. He must’ve caught Jihoon’s mood shift.

After Jihoon assured Soonyoung that he’s fine, he’s going to feel better. The drive on the way home was silent, Jihoon resting his head against the car window, thinking that maybe all the hints he had been dropping were all for nothing. 

 _Marry You_ by Bruno Mars suddenly plays on the radio and Jihoon sighs.

 

 

The next day is a bit better, so to say, since everything felt kind of normal, sans the nagging frustration in the back of his mind. After work, they still talked, kissed a little, hugged, and all other forms of skinship, except he's a litle less responsive. Soonyoung notices.

“Ji, can you pass the salt?”

Jihoon glares at him, chews, and passes him the salt. “Is the spaghetti too bland?”

“No,” Soonyoung answers. The tension in the air is too thick. “You know I like it extra salty.”

“Maybe that’s why you’re dating me,” he mumbles.

“Jihoon,”

“What?”

“Are you still mad?” he asks slowly.

“Why would I be?” Jihoon snaps, not looking at him. He wipes his mouth with a napkin and stands up. “I’m sleeping early tonight. Go clean the dishes or just do it tomorrow morning.”

“Jihoon, it’s Sunday,” Soonyoung says as a matter-of-factly. “you know what Sundays mean?”

Jihoon tuts. “Nu-uh, not this Sunday.”

Soonyoung stands up and circles his arms around the younger’s waist. “Baby, please?”

Jihoon narrows his eyes. Mockingly, he replies, “fine, only because you said ‘please.’”

 

 

 

 

“Not like _this,_ ” Soonyoung spits out. He’s close to crying, maybe. “Let me touch you.”

“No,”

“ _Jihoon,_ ” Soonyoung whines, his hands itching to fly to Jihoon’s sides. “Come on, baby, let me touch you. _God_ , you’re killing me.”

Jihoon squeezes his eyes shut as he pumps his own cock, stroking it with the pace he likes. He runs his hands on the plane of his stomach, and tweaks his own nipples with pad of his thumb. He moans loudly and Soonyoung whimpers. _Good_.

“ _Soonyoung—ah_ ,” Jihoon breathes. He licks his lips, slowly opening his eyes. He then bends over the end of the bed, his ass on full display in front of Soonyoung, to drag the box of toys under to get a dildo.

Soonyoung releases a soft, ‘ _holy shit_ ’ and then proceeded to actually do something with his position; his hands are tied to the bed post. Jihoon is not much of an expert as he is in the art of bondage, so untying the rope should be easy.

_“Daddy?”_

Fuck.

With a pink dildo on hand, Jihoon asks, pouting, “is daddy gonna untie the rope Hoonie worked hard for?” before Jihoon’s thumb could find his way to his own mouth, he whispers, “oh, I hope not, because Hoonie will be upset. Hoonie prepared a very special show for daddy.”

Jihoon wets his own fingers then, each coming off with a soft pop. Soonyoung’s rambling at this point, struggling against the bonds. Soonyoung felt like dying when Jihoon’s hand traveled downwards, his fingers slowly entering his own puckering hole.

“Oh, daddy,” Jihoon bites his lower lip. “ _you feel so good_.”

He feels quite stretched enough, so he thinks that it’s the perfect time to actually use the dildo. But before he could, Soonyoung breaks out of the bonds and grips his wrist.

Jihoon squeals, “you’re unfair.”

Soonyoung adjusts their position. He pins Jihoon’s arms above his head, his lips ghosting over the younger’s ear, “you’re going to pay for what you did to daddy.”

And _boy._

He did.

 

After their third round and when Soonyoung cleans him off with wipes, Jihoon says, “I’m so sorry for getting mad at you the other day.”

Soonyoung presses a chaste kiss on his forehead and lies down beside him, “I can’t exactly say ‘sorry’ since I don’t know what happened,” he holds Jihoon’s hand. “But I want to, so you have to tell me what’s wrong.”

Jihoon fidgets. “It’s nothing.”

Soonyoung stares at him.

“I just had a bad day,” he lies. “I’m sorry for lashing out on you.”

“Okay,” Soonyoung nods, and Jihoon feels that he doesn't believe him. But this could do for now. “It’s getting really late and we have work tomorrow.”

Jihoon nods and shifts closer to his boyfriend. “Yeah, let’s sleep.”

Soonyoung smiles at him, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

 

 

 

“I don’t think it’s working,” Jihoon bites his lower lip. He turns off the calculator and takes off his glasses. This whole situation with Soonyoung is a lot more stressful than preparing a seatwork. “You know at this point I think I’ll be the one to propose.”

“Then why don’t you do that?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I’m scared Soonyoung will say ‘no,’” he sighs. “And I’ve been thinking about it lately—how nice it would be if I was called as Mr. Kwon Jihoon. But I guess that’s not happening any time soon.”

“Aw, sweetie, what made you say that?”

“I know he loves me and all, but what if he’s not thinking of _marriage_. With me, that is.”

“Well, you can’t be so sure of that,” Jisoo says. “This time, why don’t you actually be _direct_ about it? Talk about marriage, weddings, or anything that will bind the both of you for the rest of your life. Soonyoung might be a bit dense, but he _understands_.”

Jisoo stands up and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Okay, you have a class in 5 minutes, and I suggest you leave this situation for a while and _focus_ , okay?”

Jihoon nods. “Okay.”

 

Jihoon walks to his next class with a heavy heart—not because he dreaded seeing his students, _no_. (In fact, it was his homeroom class, and he can say that they weren’t _that_ bored with his subject, Math, which is kind of a first.) He can’t exactly do what Jisoo is telling him to do, dropping the situation temporarily. Call him overdramatic, but this whole proposal thing has been taking a toll on him for the whole week and even before that.

He walks into the room and greets his class, “Good afternoon, everyone—” he pauses and frowns. “Why are you all looking at me like that?”

“Nothing, sir!” Mingyu says, biting back a laugh. Actually, it’s not just him doing so. He nods slowly and subtly shifts his gaze to his clothes, seeing if he had any stain worth laughing or being amused about.

“Okay,” Jihoon shrugs. He’s used to this. Whatever they’re up to, he hopes that it won’t hurt anybody. He turns to the blackboard and— _freezes._

_Will you marry me?_

Those four words were written in script calligraphy, each curve acquainted with different colored flowers. It took up the whole blackboard. Jihoon wondered why he didn’t notice it the moment he entered the room.

“Sir, we don’t want you to be called ‘Mr. Lee’ anymore!”

“There are 30 plus of you, how can I have all of your last names?” Jihoon jokes, laughing wholeheartedly.

And then suddenly, a voice pops in, “you don’t need 30 plus last names, Jihoon. You just need one—”

Jihoon turns around and feels an overwhelming surge of emotions. Soonyoung is standing by the door, holding a small velvet box. Behind him, the faculty gathered, phones up and along with them, the students squeal. Jihoon wasn’t so sure of the noise, since all he could hear was the fast thumping of his heart. 

“—and that’s ‘Kwon,’” Soonyoung says, a smile etching his lips. “Jihoon, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can’t imagine myself doing otherwise.”

The audience squeals even louder, especially when Soonyoung gets down on his knees and opens the box that revealed a shiny diamond ring. “I love you, Jihoon. If you say ‘yes’ you’d make me the happiest person in the whole world.”

“I hate you,” Jihoon manages, wiping his tears. “You were ignoring my hints.”

“Actually, I knew all along,” Soonyoung chuckles. “I bought this ring 2 weeks ago. But you know what, Jihoon? The first time I saw you, I knew I was going to marry you.”

He continues, “so, Jihoon, _will you marry me?_ ”

Jihoon nods, and somewhere between hiccups and a few trace of tears and snot, he musters a sweet ‘yes.’

Soonyoung slides the ring on his finger then. Soonyoung picks him up, twirls him around, and kisses him right there—in front of the students, the faculty, and he knows he’d be doing that someday in front of an altar until death do them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> what is this mess im sorry  
> oh and
> 
> don't watch babadook


End file.
